


rejection/acceptance

by agitatedstates



Series: the promnis family au [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, angst in the first chapter and fluff in the second, iggy and prom are in the second chapter, warning for homophobia and transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Ignis and Prompto are everything Nyx wished his parents were. Prompto always smiles at him when he sees him, and he feels more at home in Nocts parents house in Lestallum than he ever did in his 20 years in Insomnia.or, Noct meets Nyx's parents and it turns to shit, and Nyx meets Nocts parents and finds home.





	1. rejection

**Author's Note:**

> i was hesitant to upload this, but i guess it shows a lot of the Nyx and Noct that exist in this au (it's hard differentiating them from the canon ones and my ocs named that lmao) and is character and world building?
> 
> also to elaborate on the transphobia and homophobia warnings, it doesn't involve slurs but Noct gets misgendered and Nyxs dad is an asshole about Noct having two dads. if that's not for you i wouldnt read this (it's not normally for me either)
> 
> also, on a more personal level, this is kinda a projection of my worst fears, because im trans and gay (like Noct in this) but not out to my family (like Nyx in this) and i guess this is just me dealing with my fears of coming out through these characters. Nocts family is best case scenario, and Nyxs is worst. idk. check out my other family au fics pls theyre better than this.

Noct was nervous, and no matter how much he rubbed at his pants, he couldn’t stop the sweating in his palms. Oh god, his pops would be so mad right now if he saw how Noct had managed to crease his pants in the half hour it took to drive from the university dorms to the citadel. Nyx was gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white, and another wave of anxiety goes over Noct. This was a bad idea.  

* * *

“my parents kinda want to meet you” Nyx mutters this into Nocts hair at 2am, and Noct swore his finals related exhaustion was making him hallucinate, because surely Nyx wouldn’t say that. Not when all Nyx had said about them was that they were pretentious, as well as notoriously narrow-minded and holding onto what was left of high society and social standing. Nyx’s dad was the goddamn prime minister, and Noct never liked him, especially when he recalls an exhausted Ignis coming home when he was 10 years old, muttering about how the new prime minister was an asshole. He also remembers Prompto crying, and how after that night Ignis quit that stupid government job and they moved to Lestallum. They were happier for it. 

Noct isn’t sure what to say, and he considers the idea that he misheard, but Nyx is moving to look at him, and oh fuck Noct is not built for this “I really want them to see how amazing you are. I know that we’ll have to pretend to be friends, and i hate that. I wish i could introduce you as my boyfriend” Nyx sighs, and Noct would do anything to make sure his boyfriend never looks that hurt again, and as Noct reaches his hand up to his face, Nyx instinctively moves into it “but I tell them about you, ya know? And i hate hiding you. They keep asking to bring you over, since I finally made a friend, I guess” Nocts hand is in his hair now, and Nyx moves back down to bury his face in Nocts neck “i love you, Noct. I really do”  
Nocts heard him say it before, but it takes his breath away every time. “I love you too” and Nocts lips brush against his boyfriends temple as he speaks “i’ll have to get some nicer clothes before i do, but i’ll meet them.” Nyx is smiling into Nocts neck, and little intimacies like this mean everything to Nyx, who had spent so long neglected and hurt that he craved affection like air.

* * *

“You should come meet my dads during the summer break” Noct is hiding behind an anatomy text book, sketches for his illustration final scattered across his half of the table, while Nyx is surrounded in law text books “my pops has the best cafe in Lestallum. And i'm not saying that because i'm his kid, theres all professional reviews and shit, but pops is too modest to talk about it. You’d like my dad too, he runs this huge magazine now, and he still takes heaps of photos for it.” Noct can’t see the way Nyx is looking at him, because he refuses to make eye contact as he says this “I miss my little brothers too. They seem to double in size every time i see them, and you could come to their birthday! You could stay for a few weeks and I could show you all this cool stuff, but if you don’t want to that’s okay, Lestallum isnt much compared to Insomnia. I don't want to force you into this? Never mind, it’s stupid” Nyx sees the downward spiral coming, so he grabs Nocts hand and squeezes it  
“I can’t imagine a better way to spend summer than with you” Nyx knows it’s cheesy, knows Noct will make fun of him for it, but he would honestly rather spend his whole break seeing where Noct grew up, meeting his dads, his little brothers. He misses them more than anything, and Noct has such a big heart that Nyx can’t help but be in awe of him. Noct doesn’t even respond to that comment, just grins with tears in his eyes and lunges at Nyx. They’re glad they booked a private room in the library. 

* * *

 The citadel is just as scary and overwhelming up close as it is from a distance. Noct is nervous, he’d been here twice before, but he’s never met the prime minister, and Nyx doesn’t even know his pops quit his job because of him, and suddenly Noct hopes no one realises who he is. He still remembers the way people looked at his dads, sometimes in awe, because it wasn’t every day you saw two of the three remaining members of the Lucian Crownsguard, but more often than not it was disgust. Noct learnt too young what Nif meant when it was screamed in Promptos face in the street, and he remembers the way people stared at his dads when they were together. It was never like that in Lestallum, everyone there knew and respected them, especially because it was mostly ex-hunters, but Insomnia liked holding onto the old ways.  
Noct is looking up the stairs, and his gut sinks when he realises what happened here, what his dads and his Uncle Gladio went through, what they _lost_. Nyx grips his hand a little harder, and they walk up to the doors, Nocts dad telling him to walk tall repeating like a mantra in his head. 

* * *

The dining room feels too big for the four people in it, and the table stretches so long that Noct couldn't reach Nyx if he tried. He shook Nyx’s fathers hand when they were introduced, and he hopes he doesn't comment on how sweaty his hand is, and his mother nods curtly at him. The distance puts Noct on edge, and he’s so glad his pops ingrained social etiquette into him as a child so he couldn't even mess this up if he tried. It isn’t until halfway through dinner that he’s acknowledged past the initial meeting.

“Noctis” and Noct looks up and swallows his food, close to choking with the speed of it “Eosphoros tells me you’re from Lestallum. How’s city life for you?”

Nyx fidgets at the use of his full name, and Noct just wishes he could hold his hand. “We only moved out to Lestallum when I was 10, so it’s not too hard to deal with, sir. But I do miss home” Noct tries smiling and he knows its fake, but he’s trying hard to stop the shaking of his hands. Nyxs dad seems to contemplate that for a second.

“So what do your mother and father do out in Lestallum?” Noct hates this every time, hates seeing peoples face change when he says he has two dads, hates the way they go _oh_ like it’s some controversy. “Your parents must be very proud you’re at university”

“Well uh, my dad runs a magazine and my other dad owns a restaurant. They are very proud of me.” Noct hopes his smile is convincing, that this will just blow over. He hopes Nyxs father doesn’t realise who his dads are, he just wants this to go well because these are his boyfriends parents, despite how shitty they are.

“Oh” Nyx hates the reaction already, hates the look in his mothers eyes as she covers her cough, because he knows she choked from the pure _shock_ . “What was your full name again, Noctis?” the question weighs heavy in the air, and Nyx makes sounds of indignation because _why do you need to know that?_

“Noctis Argentum-Scientia, sir” the _you never asked_ that Noct wanted to say is implied, and his fake smile is gone, replaced with an almost smirk. The room is silent, as if he’d said something groundbreaking instead of his name, and the emotions on Nyxs fathers face seem to change so quickly he can’t even register them. Nyx is so proud of Noct for not cracking under his fathers intense stare, but also so _scared_

“I should have known” venom seems to drip from his voice, a stark contrast to the disinterest shown earlier. “You sure have changed since I last saw you, but im sure being raised by people like _that_ would make you _different_ .” Nyx tries hard to stay calm, to not scream at his father, because the bodyguards are watching from the doors, and the knife in his boyfriends hand is shaking, his eyes staring holes into his fathers skull. “I’d heard a lot of rumours about them, back in the darkness. It was such a tragedy for Scientia to lose his sight, but I was sure he would never lower himself to be with a dirty _Nif,_ despite the loss _”_

“Dad, stop” Nyx tries to interrupt, and he can feel Nocts barely kept in anger radiating off of him, but his father promptly ignores him

“It was bad enough the prince let him hang around. Scientia is no better now either”

“Stop!”

“Then they ruin a perfectly good little girl-”

“That’s enough” Nyx is standing now, and Noct is looking at him, and of all the situations he imagined would happen, he didn’t expect this. “You have no right to speak to him like that, or say that about his dads. You _wanted_ me to bring him here. Stop.” Nyx is seething, and he sees Noct shaking in the corner of his eye and the sight almost breaks him.

“If i’d known you were associated with people like this I never would have. I’d hate for you to turn out like _that_ ” that’s what broke Nyx. _Fuck this._

“I would be lucky to turn out half as good as Noct” Nyx practically hisses it out, and Noct may be scared, and hurt, and feeling things he hasn’t in _years,_ as well as caught between want to sink into the floor and wanting to punch this guys teeth out, but he’s astounded that Nyx is able to stand up to someone he’s spent his whole life fearing. “Fuck you for _ever_ thinking you were better than my fucking _boyfriend._ ”

Nyx just called him his _boyfriend_. In front of his parents. Who didn’t know he was gay. Who just spent the past five minutes treating Noct like shit for having two dads. Noct was scared before, but he’s fucking terrified now. He stands up, grabs Nyxs hand and starts to leave the room. Nyx seems to realise what he said the moment Noct grabs his hand, and soon he’s the one leading Noct out. The guards let him through, and they hear Nyxs dad call out for him but they just keep going. Nocts dealt with this his whole life, the way people treat his dads, Ignis can’t see the looks but he sure as hell knows they’re happening, and Prompto hates the eyes on him, always has. Suddenly the night Nocts pops quit makes sense, the way his dad cried and cried because they couldn’t raise a child in Insomnia, not like this.

It isn’t until they stop at the elevator, too far up the citadel to even imagine taking the stairs, that Noct is grabbed by the arm and forcibly pulled from Nyx. He stumbles with the force of it and falls, Nyxs dad staring down Nyx so hard he physically shrinks. “We did not raise you to turn out like this. You will not embarrass me like this, not with _that”_

Noct picks himself back up, and at just over 6 foot he towers over the man threatening his boyfriend. “You’re gonna turn around, and you’re gonna leave Nyx _alone_ ” Noct barely recognises his own voice, and it scares him a little “he is incredible, and you should feel lucky to have him as your son. Don’t ever touch me or Nyx _again_ .” and Noct suddenly can’t stop “my dads risked their _lives_ to bring back the Dawn, worked their asses off for a decade to protect sniveling shits like you. Keep my dads’ names out of your _fucking_ mouth, fuck you.”

The elevator dings behind them, and Nyx drags Noct in before his father can do anything else. It isn’t until they’re safely moving down the citadel that Nyx breaks down, his head buried in Nocts neck as he cries, apologising a million times for putting Noct into this situation, for not doing anything, and he feels so guilty for letting this happen. Noct rubs comforting circles on his back as they move down, and it hits Nyx that his mother never said a _word,_ and his father only ever intended to look down on Noct, and he came out to them and his father’s response was _anger._ He knew this would happen, but it doesn’t hurt any less than he thought it would. Maybe Nyx hoped meeting his boyfriend would make them be okay with it, but deep down he knew they never cared about him, not in any way that mattered. 

* * *

“I’m sorry i didn’t tell you about your dad knowing my dads.” Nyx is woken up from his nap by his boyfriend almost whispering that over the hum of the car. “I wasn’t sure how you’d take it. My pops was a huge part of the rebuilding of Insomnia, I guess” Nyx turns his head to Noct, but he’s firmly looking forward at the road ahead. They’re about an hour out of Insomnia, still a while away from making it to Lestallum. 

“And he never liked that government job, but when your dad got elected he had to stay later and later, and i remember my dad and I visiting him once and he just seemed so sad there, and people would look at us funny” Noct sighs, and he tightens his grip on the wheel “my pops never hated anyone, but he seemed to hate your dad. I was 10, but i can still remember my dad crying the night pops decided to quit. Ignis Scientia, former hand of the king, quitting his government job and moving out to Lestallum to run a restaurant” Noct laughs, but it’s a sad sort of laugh.

“My dads are so much happier now, and then a couple years later we get my little brothers, and I come out to them as trans and they fucking cried when I asked them to call me Noct because they were happy, because I wanted a name that meant something to them and they love me. Hell i didn’t even come out as fucking bisexual, i didnt need to.” There’s tears streaming down his face now, but Nyx doesn’t have a chance to interrupt because Noct starts again. “I just hate your fucking dad, so much, for hurting you. You are the best thing in my life and he treats you like fucking garbage, treated me like garbage the moment he found out my last name. You deserve to be loved, and i love you so much and im sorry i caused this.” Noct rubs at his nose, and Nyx realises he’s never actually seen him cry before.

“You can’t blame yourself Noct” Noct huffs out a laugh, but Nyx continues “i should have know that it would be bad. I just didn’t think he’d treat you like that if you were my friend” Nyx goes quiet, contemplative

“I hate that he’ll never accept that part of me, but i don’t think he’s ever cared about me a day in his life. He should have never said that shit. I don’t know if i can ever apologise enough for what he did tonight”

Noct doesn’t say anything, not yet, but he reaches over and holds Nyx’s hand as he drives, the streetlights flashing past. “You don’t ever have to apologise for what your dad did”

“Noct-”

“It’s his fault for being a piece of shit. Now. We’re gonna listen to some tunes and drive to Lestallum in the dead of night because we’re idiots. It’s summer, finals are over, and you’re gonna meet my dads and they’re gonna love you” Noct is still staring at the road, but a nervous smile lights up his face “I really think they’re gonna love you. I know we can’t fix what happened tonight, but i want you to be happy. Please, just let me do this for you.”

Nyx still feels bad, still feels guilty that his own father could hurt his boyfriend and himself like that, but he has a whole summer to make it up to Noct, and he hopes that Prompto and Ignis live up to everything Noct has told him about them.


	2. acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyx meets nocts parents, and he starts to understand what home means.

It’s close to 3am when Noct and Nyx finally make it to Lestallum, and it was still a 10 minute walk through the winding streets that would confuse Nyx even if he wasn't sleep deprived until they reached the Argentum-Scientia home. There's still three sets of stairs to go up, but soon enough Noct is putting his keys into the door and quietly pushing through, and Nyx admires the chocobo keychain as he’s ushered in, and Noct drops his bags unceremoniously on the couch before he’s quietly moving down the hall, signing to Nyx to stay put. Nyx moves the rest of their bags to the couch, and nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a scream from down the hall. 

“SHIVAS TITS NOCT!” 

It’s followed by Nocts laughter and another voice grumbling, and Nyx assumes Noct woke up his dads. He’s suddenly around the corner again and grinning at him, and for the first time tonight Nyx feels genuinely happy. 

“Dad, pops, meet Nyx!” 

Nyx is now  _ terrified _ as Ignis and Prompto walk around the corner, and Nyx was hoping he could at least have a few more hours to prepare for this, and oh god Prompto is walking towards him. 

“Nice to meet you Nyx” Prompto slings his arm around his shoulder and Nyx tries not to recoil at the touch “I wish my son let us know he was coming home early” there’s a pointed glare in Nocts direction “but you’re welcome to stay.” Prompto is smiling down at Nyx as they move into the kitchen, Ignis already making them tea and he’s smiling at Nyx too, and things seem to feel okay. 

* * *

Meeting Dante and Lux is a completely different experience for Nyx, and frankly, scarier than meeting Nocts dads. After not nearly enough sleep, Nocts bedroom door is slowly opened and suddenly there's two screaming 6 year olds jumping on the bed

“Nocts home! Nocts home! Nocts home!” 

Noct grabs his little brothers and they’re practically vibrating with excitement as they hug him, and Nyx is just staring in awe at the whole situation. He was an only a child, and a fairly lonely one at that, but rather than envy, Nyx can’t remember a time he smiled so much, just from seeing the happiness on Nocts face. 

The twins are gone as quickly as they came, running out after Prompto calls them, and Noct is still smiling when he kisses Nyx and gets out of bed too. 

They all have breakfast together, and Prompto talks so animatedly that Nyx finally sees why Noct rambles the way he does, and Ignis looks in the direction of their voices and smiles. It seems like they both missed Noct as much as he missed them. The twins join in, filling Noct in on the past few months, as well as explaining them to Nyx, because they want him to be included. Its so cute that Noct chokes on his eggs from the surprise when Lux asks if him and Nyx are getting married. 

Ignis asks Nyx about his comic book, and Nyx blushes bright red because he didn't realise Noct told him about it, but he seems genuinely interested and Nyx fumbles his way through the plot. By the end of it the whole family is listening, ever patient, and Noct grips Nyx’s hand a little tighter when Prompto goes on a tangent about how  _ cool  _ it sounds, and talks about the comics he read as a teenager. Nyx doesn't miss the way his eyes go a little out of focus when he mentions the Noctis he knew as a teenager, and he realises how much Noct takes after his dad's, despite being adopted. Prompto is only out of it for a moment, but long enough for Ignis to notice and to rest his hand on Prompros thigh, and Nyx cant help but imagine this sort of life for him and Noct. 

* * *

Nyx cant remember a time he’s seen Noct smile as wide as he does when he’s in Lestallum.

“Okay I  _ swear _ this is the last place today, but you’ve gotta see it!” Noct is dragging Nyx down another winding street, and despite being here a week he still can’t seem to figure out how this city works. They reach a rather normal looking building, and Noct takes him to the back stairs and Nyx tries not to cry, but they've been shopping for the twins birthday party all day and Lestallum is so  _ hot _ . Noct insists it’s worth it, and suddenly they’re on the roof and the whole of Lestallum is before them, the sun setting past the meteor and its  _ beautiful.  _

“I used to come here all the time in highschool” Noct sits on the edge, and Nyx cautiously moves next to him, urging him to go on

“I, uh, I had a lot to think about when I first came here. I guess I’d internalised a lot of the stuff that happened in Insomnia with my dads, and I came here to sort through my thoughts. I used to draw sometimes, too” Noct sighs, his hands twisting in his lap

“I always knew my dads adopted me, and I never felt any less their son because of it, but I always wondered what my birth parents were like. I hope they're proud of me.” 

Nyx doesn’t know how to react, but Noct looks so sad, staring out into a sunset he’s seen countless times. He just does what he knows best, and he holds Nocts hand. 

“I’m so glad I met you, Nyx. I love you so much. Fuck, I’ve always wanted to show someone this place.” 

Noct is crying now, and Nyx moves his arm around his shoulder, moving himself closer to his boyfriend and he kisses his temple. 

“Thank you for bringing me here. I love you, too.” 

 

* * *

 

The birthday party went about as well as any party full of chaotic 7 year olds would go. Nyx is somehow forced into babysitting duty with Noct, whos muttering about his pops being a coward for comendering the kitchen to  _ gossip.  _ Prompto, however, is perfect for a situation like this. In another life, Noct always imagined him as a teacher, but somehow managing to control every 7 year old in Lestallum seems to be close enough. 

Nyx is passed out in Nocts room less than an hour after everyone left, as well Lux and Dante, who somehow managed to sneak in while no one was looking and cuddle up to him, while Noct, Ignis and Prompto are cleaning up.

“So….” Prompto is stopped right in front of Noct, and he immediately knows that his dad is either going to interrogate him or tease him. Both are bad news. “All the moms think Nyx is cute.”

“I do believe Eric’s mother called him  _ charming.”  _ Noct knows it’s bad when  _ both _ of his dads are teaming up

“But, uh, what do my dads think?” Ignis is trying to hide his smirk, but Prompto is grinning. 

“We think he’d make a great son-in-law” Noct is groaning, and his dad is laughing so hard he’s doubled over. He hasn't let go of Lux asking if Noct was going to marry Nyx, and had been relentlessly teasing him for the past week with it. 

“Pops, you’ve always been my favourite dad. Give me a solid answer” Noct is choosing to ignore his dads giggling, and turns to his pops, whos struggling to remain neutral in the situation

“I think you two are a wonderful couple. He would be an excellent son-in-law”

Noct is trying so hard not to scream, because he doesn't want to wake up Nyx and the twins, but there's only so much he can handle. 

“Oh and he’s great with kids! We can have grandkids, Iggy!”

“I LIED, YOU'RE BOTH TERRIBLE”

Noct is exaggerating a little, because honestly he would be more than happy to marry Nyx, but he also doesn’t want to be the one to say it. They’re good right now, but Noct can’t seem to imagine a future for himself without Nyx in it. It’s scary, and Noct has always struggled with seeing a future for himself, but this overwhelming clarity is better than the abyss he imagined beforehand.

* * *

 

The day Noct leaves for university is always emotional. Noct packs his things and Prompto has tears in his eyes, and Nyx doesn’t want to leave. Ignis and Prompto are everything Nyx wished his parents were. Prompto always smiles at him when he sees him, and he feels more at home in Nocts parents house in Lestallum than he ever did in his 20 years in Insomnia.

He doesn’t expect Prompto to hug them after he helps fill up the car, and he doesn’t expect him to look so  _ sad _ , and Ignis hugs him as well and the twins grip Nocts legs and beg for  _ both _ of them to stay, and Nyx would cave in if Noct weren’t pulling him away. Noct knows too well that drawing out the goodbye makes it hurt more, but it’s just one more semester and he can come back home for good. Noct can’t wait to bring Nyx back again, and Noct watches in the corner of his eye as Nyx watches Lestallum disappear, and his family get smaller in the rearview mirror, and he wants more than anything for Nyx to be by his side for the rest of their lives.   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow!!! i finished it!! the second chapter was a struggle but im happy with it, and i'll probs do some iggy and prom with the twins fics later!!! comment and kudos if ya want!!!
> 
> twitter: transdeadpool  
> tumblr: transignisscientia

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for getting this far! leave a kudos or comment if ya want. this is more oc work than fan fic but i do what i want. 
> 
> twitter: transdeadpool  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
